One such active body is described briefly in DE 199 51 767 C2, for example, and, in that case, carries out the task of a dual-mode decoy body. The active mass, which emits radiation in the infrared (IR) band, is, in that case, formed from flares. A camouflage and decoy munition of this type for protection of objects against guided missiles, which contains active substances that form smoke and/or decoy targets, is furthermore dealt with in DE 10 2005 020 159 B4.
Red phosphorus (RP) has already been a component of military applications for decades, for example, in smoke grenades for protection of infantry, artillery and watercraft, or aircraft decoy targets with an infrared (IR) effect. The smoke or IR effect is developed by the RP by combustion after corresponding ignition by activation. The RP unit is, itself, traditionally ignited and distributed by means of an ignition or break-up charge, which ensures that the active body or the active mass is ignited and distributed optimally for its respective purpose, that is to say, that the IR decoy target blooms optimally to form a cloud or a decoy target over an area.
However, in conjunction with civil applications, ignition and break-up charges, that is to say, explosives, are undesirable and should not be used in bodies or masses such as these. However, dispensing with a break-up charge has the problem that it is not possible for the IR decoy target to bloom in an ideal manner. New concepts are accordingly required, although these will not be investigated in any more detail here.
Thinking ahead, it should be noted that RP flares with an IR effect are currently produced by application of red phosphorus in conjunction with a binding agent to a mounting film (substrate). This material is shaped in the desired manner (single flare) by stamping, and is stacked for the size of the active body. Until the process of binding has been completed, the individual flares stick to one another in an undesired manner. Since the flares not only have residual moisture but also absorb moisture (they are hygroscopic), these flares often stick to one another in an undesirable manner after processing.
The binding could admittedly be forced by a separate drying process, but this would not prevent permanent adhesion. In order to minimize the residual moisture in the RP flares, the time-controlled and temperature-controlled (complex) drying process is once again tedious, and once again nevertheless results in remaining adhesion. Since, furthermore, the material is hygroscopic, it must be permanently protected against environmental moisture. This condition is satisfied by complex vacuum packages and/or storage in air-conditioned rooms.
However, in any case, ideal blooming of the IR decoy target to form a cloud after activation (i.e., ignition) and deployment of the red phosphorus is made more difficult, and it is even impossible for the alternative ignition and deployment concept for civil aviation and maritime use. However, if optimum blooming is not ensured, this leads to a low radiation yield, a poor radiation profile, and therefore not to an optimum decoy target over an area.
The purpose of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an active body that prevents the disadvantages known from practical use and allows optimum blooming, and not just of the active bodies with a break-up charge. One aim, in this case, is to suppress the adhesion or sticking of the individual flares, which is caused by adhesion as well as residual and environmental moisture.